doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Montserrat Aguilar
|nacimiento = 2 de octubre de 1991 |familiares = Ricardo Bautista (novio) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicana |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = Independiente |demo1 = PLLAddisonDerringer.ogg |demo2 = Jessica_WYB.ogg |demo3 = Kobayashi_Tohru.ogg |demo4 = WCMOAFlora.ogg|demo5 = Laurel2Arrow.ogg}}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Montserrat Aguilar Tohru-0.png|Tohru en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. ItsukiAnime.png|Itsuki Sumeragi en Kakegurui, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sakura%28Boruto%29.png|Sakura Haruno en los videojuegos Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 y Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Elena gilbertt.jpg|Elena Gilbert (2ª voz) en Diarios de vampiros, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kenzie-character-web-desktop-2.png|Kenzie / El cerebro Bell en Game Shakers. DNSLola.png|Lola Pacini en Degrassi: Next Class. RiverdaleEthel.png|Ethel Muggs en Riverdale. EAHJillianBeanserie.png|Jillian Beanstalk en Ever After High. Dreamer Supergirl S4.png|Nia Nal/Dreamer en Supergirl. Winry_FullAl(17).png|Winry Rockbell en el live action de Fullmetal Alchemist Orihime_Inoue_%28película_2018%29.jpg|Orihime Inoue en el live action de Bleach. Horch.jpg|Horch en Porristas. WCMOAFloraciv.png|Flora en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo. Liya--9.7.jpg|Liya en Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer. Ilie (COAIC).jpg|Ilie en Cagaster of an Insect Cage. Claudia (EPD).png|Claudia en The Dragon Prince. Kyoko Machi (IWMG).png|Kyoko Machi en Entrevistas con chicas monstruo. Ryoko Naoe (STJ).png|Ryoko Naoe en Sirius the Jaeger. Cybelle (C&T).png|Cybelle en Carole & Tuesday. Sami ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Sami en Children of the Whales. Chiyo Yumehara (LVDDSK.-ED).png|Chiyo Yumehara en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar. DANA_IMG_0918.png|Dana en Turning Mecard. Cutemon.gif|Cutemon en Digimon Fusion. Kk blanca.png|Lia Venegas en Bakugan: Battle Planet. SMCYumiko.png|Yumiko en Sailor Moon Crystal. VLDRizaviPilot.png|Nadia Rizavi en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Stella Barklem (TAMB).jpg|Stella Barklem en La novia del mago antiguo. Kuromukuro Muetta.png|Muetta en Kuromukuro. DITFNaomi.jpg|Naomi en DARLING in the FRANXX. Mujer rubia (Konosuba).jpg|Mujer rubia cultista del Axis en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world!. LSPC Zeal.png|Zeal en Los siete pecados capitales. Yui BSGGokudolls.png|Yui en Back Street Girls: Gokudolls. Ronja animeRonja.png|Ronja en Ronja, la hija del bandolero. Hinaku_RYW.png|Hinako Mukaimizu en Ride Your Wave: Juntos en el mar. Yona vector mlp season 8 by cirillaq.png|Yona en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. SophieSanders.jpg|Sophie Sanders en Bunsen es una bestia. Amy-supernoobs-13.3_thumb.jpg|Amy Anderson en Supernoobs. Danatlh.png|Dana en The Loud House. 04 Characters 0023 Portrait-Pixie.png|Pixie en ¡Vete ya, Unicornio!. Naiya dysa.png|Naiya en Dora y sus amigos. GOTYoungCersei.png|Reina Cersei Lannister (joven) en El Juego de Tronos. TOTatia.png|Talia en Los originales. Ruth-1.jpg|Ruth Langmore en Ozark. HermanaNuclearTitans.png|Hermana Nuclear en Titans (2018) Veruca-salt-tom-and-jerry-willy-wonka-and-the-chocolate-factory-1.jpg|Veruca Salt en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate. Momoko_Sakura.jpg|Momoko "Maruko" Sakura en Chibi Maruko-chan. Agent Carter.png|Peggy Carter en LEGO Avengers. IMG 20180329 011354.jpg|Voz recurrente de Madisyn Shipman. Nina-dobrev-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Nina Dobrev. Montserrat Aguilar es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Conocida por interpretar a Tohru en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Sakura Haruno en los videojuegos de Naruto Shippuden, Kenzie en Game Shakers, entre otros más. Filmografía Series de televisión Nina Dobrev *Elena Gilbert (Temps. 5 a 8), Katherine Pierce (Temps. 5 y 8), Amara en Diarios de vampiros. *Tatia en Los originales. Jessica Sula *Maddie Graham en Recovery Road. *Amy en Lucifer Julia Garner * Ellie en Maniac * Ruth Langmore en Ozark Otros *Aimee Gibbs (Aimee Lou Wood) en Sex Education (2019-presente) *Lindas mentirosas (2015-2017) **Addison Derringer (Ava Allan) (temp. 7) **Lindsay (Karrie Martin) (temp. 5, ep. 110) *Heroes Reborn (2015-2016) **Estudiante inteligente (Chantelle Chung) (temp. 1, ep. 1) **Enfermera (Lorna Wilson) (temp. 1, ep. 3) **Erica Kravid (joven) (Caitlin Carver) (temp. 1, ep. 12) *Dinah Laurel Lance / Canario Negro (Katie Cassidy) en Flecha (ep. 61) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2013-2014) **Braelyn Bellefleur (Natalie Dreyfuss) (temp. 6) **Lucinda (Chelsea Ricketts) (temp. 7) **Mujer en muchedumbre (Christina Scherer) (temp. 6, ep. 61) **Sarah Compton (Isabella Rice) (niña) (temp. 7, ep. 73) *'Nia Nal / Dreamer' en Supergirl *Lyanna Mormont (Bella Ramsey) / Lyanna Stark (Aisling Franciosi) / Olly (Brenock O'Connor 5 y 6 en Game of Thrones *Karen (Cece Paige) (Temp. 13) en Anatomía según Grey *Audrey Hansen (Nikki Deloach) (Temp. 10) / Bea Adams (Stevie Lynn Jones) (Temp. 12) en Mentes criminales *Prairie Dawn (Fran Brill) en Plaza Sésamo *Tracy (Lauren Carnovale) en Flash *Lana Lott (Niamh Wilson) en Between *'Kenzie Bell' (Madisyn Shipman) en Game Shakers * Hermana Nuclear (Jeni Ross) en Titans (2018) *Chica nerviosa (Ruby Love) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge *Voces adicionales en Suerte con Esperanza *Voces adicionales en Every Witch Way *Voces adicionales en Power Rangers: Megaforce *Voces adicionales en Agente Carter *Voces adicionales en Haters Back Off *Voces adicionales en Capa y Daga Especiales de Televisión * Jade Pettyjohn en JoJo Siwa: My World Reality Show * Horch en Porristas Anime *Maruko Sakura en Chibi Maruko-chan *Cutemon en Digimon Fusion *Amiga de Tori, Hermana de Shark en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Zeal en Los siete pecados capitales *Ronja en Ronja, la hija del bandolero *Muetta, Princesa Yuki (Temp. 2), Chica 2 (ep. 5), Niña en TV (ep. 5) en Kuromukuro *Scheherazade en Magi: La aventura de Sinbad *Sami en Children of the Whales *Saho en A.I.C.O. Incarnation *Itsuki Sumeragi en Kakegurui *Tohru (Yūki Kuwahara) en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Yumiko en Sailor Moon Crystal *Yui en Back Street Girls: Gokudolls *Mika en In Another World With My Smartphone *Ryoko Naoe en Sirius the Jaeger *Kyoko Machi en Entrevistas con chicas monstruo *Stella Barklem en La novia del mago antiguo *Lia Venegas en Bakugan: Battle Planet *Reportera en Sword Art Online *Naomi en DARLING in the FRANXX *Cybelle en Carole & Tuesday *Hally en Gauko, la niña dinosaurio *Mujer rubia cultista del Axis en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! *Chiyo Yumehara en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar *Ilie en Cagaster of an Insect Cage *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales Películas *Lauri (Claire Duburcq) en 1917 (2019) *Sue Ann Ellington (adolescente) (Kyanna Simone Simpson) en Ma (2019) *Mia Owen (Daniah De Villiers) en Mi mascota es un león (2018/Spots de TV) *Lucy (Rosa Salazar) en Bird Box: A ciegas (2018) *Orihime Inoue (Erina Mano) en Bleach (2018) *Cheryl (Mircea Monroe) en Cuando ellas quieren (2018) *Danielle (Lyndon Smith) en Step Sisters (2018) *Julie Heldman (Bridey Elliott) en La batalla de los sexos (2017) *Christina Sickleman (Maddie Ziegler) en El libro de Henry (2017) *Svetlana (Darya Rudenok) en Attraction: La guerra ha comenzado (2017) *Farrah (Jordyn Ashley Olson) en Un policía y medio 2 (2017) *Winry Rockbell (Tsubasa Honda) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) *Riley (Olivia Crocicchia) en Mamá y Papá (2017) *Alicia (Ysa Penarejo) en Gibby (2016) *Jenna (Caroline Kane) en Yo soy furia (2016) *India Hastings (Ellie Bamber) en Animales nocturnos (2016) *Sari (Ursula Parker) en Spectral (2016) *Morgan (Anya Taylor-Joy) en Morgan (2016) *Haley (Madison Davenport) en Hermanas (2015) *Rat (Saoirse Ronan) en Río perdido (2014) (segunda versión) *Sophie Gray (Polly Dartford) en Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso (2014) *Cassandra Lane (Alexia Fast) en Cautiva (2014) *Jenny (Carolyn Gilroy) en Primicia mortal (2014) *Andrea Stein-Rosen (Emily Morden) en Escribiendo el amor (2014) *Angel (Alexis Hodges) en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Voces adicionales en Psicópata *Voces adicionales en Aires de esperanza *Voces adicionales en Top Five *Voces adicionales en Focus: Maestros de la estafa *Voces adicionales en El viaje más largo *Voces adicionales en Smosh: La película (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en La batalla de los sexos *Voces adicionales en Jumanji: En la selva *Voces adicionales en Status Update: Actualiza tu universo *Voces adicionales en Socias en guerra Películas animadas Julie Maddalena Kliewer *Jillian Beanstalk en Ever After High: Juego de dragones *Jillian Beanstalk en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno Otros *Gerda en La reina de las nieves en la tierra de los espejos *Voces adicionales en Pajaritos a volar *Voces adicionales en Pie pequeño *Voces adicionales en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla *Emiko en Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey *Veruca Salt en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate *Computadora Nave en Ratchet & Clank *Flora de Lynphea en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo *Liya en Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Ari Hauntington en Monster High: Bienvenidos a Monster High Películas de anime * Hinako Mukaimizu en Ride Your Wave: Juntos en el mar * Voces adicionales en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas * Voces adicionales en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale Series animadas *Lucky Prescott en Spirit: Cabalgando libre (3ª temporada-presente) *Claudia en The Dragon Prince *Nadia Rizavi en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Dana en Turning Mecard *Sophie Sanders (Kari Wahlgren) en Bunsen es una bestia *Amy Anderson (Marÿke Hendrikse) en Supernoobs *Dana en The Loud House *Gizi en Robozuna *Pixie en ¡Vete ya, Unicornio! *Jillian Beanstalk en Ever After High *Yona / Zipperwhill / Rose (Temp. 7) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. *'Naiya' (Alexandria Suarez) en Dora y sus amigos *Guinn, la zarigüeya en Origanimales *Kasha en Mysticons *Voces adicionales en Dragones de Berk *Voces adicionales en Carmen Sandiego Telenovelas brasileñas Valentina Bandeira *Danusa Pinto Marra en Hombre nuevo *Janaína en Totalmente diva Otros *Raquel (Carol Rainato) en Rastros de mentiras (Doblaje para TV Azteca) *Jaque (Fran Maya / Rafaela Sampaio) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos *Beatriz de Avelar (joven) (Joana Rodrigues) en La esclava madre *Najara (Cassia Sanches) en La tierra prometida *Alice / Lili Star (Thuany Parente) en Apocalipsis Videojuegos Chie Nakamura *Sakura Haruno en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (Chie Nakamura) *Sakura Haruno en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (Chie Nakamura) Otros *Jessica Blazkowicz en Wolfenstein: Youngblood (Valerie Rose Lohman) *Peggy Carter en LEGO Avengers (Hayley Atwell) *Voces adicionales en Dishonored: Death of the Outsider *Voces adicionales en Rage 2 Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Candiani * CineDub * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Globo * IDF - The Factory * Labo * Larsa * LAS Dubbing * Lola MX (desde 2017) * New Art Dub * Producciones Bayoneta * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * Sysdub Curiosidades * Comparte algunas similitudes con Christine Byrd: ** En Diarios de vampiros, Christine fue la voz de Elena Gilbert y Katherine Pierce durante las primeras cuatro temporadas, sin embargo, debido a inconformidades salariales fue reemplazada por Montserrat desde la quinta temporada en ambos personajes. ** En el videojuego Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, se tenía contemplado que Christine interpretara a Sakura Haruno al igual que en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, sin embargo, debido a problemas salariales con el estudio fue reemplazada por Montserrat nuevamente. ** En el videojuego LEGO Avengers nuevamente al ser doblado en Artsound y al no contar ya con Christine, Monserrat Dobla a Peggy Carter del Marvelverso. Enlances externos * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020